Amigos de la infancia
by Rei sama18
Summary: Suzuna, como siempre interesada en la vida amorosa de Mamori, le pregunta a la susodicha quién fue su primer amor para comprobar que su hipótesis de que fue el demonio de Deimon es cierta, aunque Mamori tiene bien claro que su primer amor fue un amigo de la infancia. ¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Se interpondrá él en la relación del ángel y el demonio?


**Sumary: **Suzuna interesada en la vida amorosa de Mamori, le pregunta a la susodicha quién fue su primer amor para comprobar que su hipótesis de que fue el demonio de Deimon es cierta, aunque Mamori tiene bien claro que su primer amor fue un amigo de la infancia. ¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Se interpondrá él en la relación del ángel y el demonio?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos autores.

**Aviso de la autora: **Este one-shot contiene infinidad de flash backs, disculpen las molestias.

**-Amigos de la infancia-**

Una chica de ojos azules caminaba a toda prisa mirando al cielo, cuyas nubes se estaban tornando de un color grisáceo y casi negruzco. El temporal estaba empeorando, el viento que esa mañana era clamado se estaba volviendo mucho más frío y fuerte, y junto con las nubes que se acercaban con clara intención de descargar todo el agua que portaban, daban la total impresión de que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba, por lo tanto, seguramente, el entrenamiento de esa tarde sería suspendido.

Cuando Mamori llegó al club, cargada con bolsas repletas de uniformes que había comprado para remplazar los antiguos y rotos, no pudo evitar fijarse en las tres personas que se encontraban allí, Hiruma, Musashi y Kurita, que parecían discutir si la práctica se suspendería o no. Tan enzarzados estaban con su conversación que ni siquiera se habían fijado en que ella ya estaba allí.

La chica se sorprendió bastante al verlos a los tres juntos, normalmente cuando llegaba solamente Hiruma estaba ya allí, completamente solo y con su ordenador portátil, sin embargo, ese día estaban los tres, tan tranquilos departiendo sobre la posibilidad de que lloviera y qué harían si de repente comenzaba la tormenta.

—Maldita mánager, café—Dijo Hiruma al darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba allí.

Mamori suspiró. Tenía intención de dejar los uniformes y después ir a por unas cintas que le había dicho Hiruma que verían después de la práctica, pero en ese momento él se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y le habían hecho falta solamente dos segundos para pedirle un café. Típico del demonio.

La chica hizo el café sin decir una sola palabra y cuando lo tuvo listo lo dejó al lado del chico demonio dándose cuenta de algo que no tenia que estar en su brazo, un arañazo que por la pinta que tenia, él ni siquiera se había molestado en curar.

Silenciosamente cogió materiales para curarlo del botiquín y se dirigió de nuevo hacia él para hacer lo que el rubio no había hecho, curar el arañazo, lo que provocó que el chico se girara a mirarla, sorprendido, debido al contacto físico.

—¿Qué se supone que haces maldita mánager?—Dijo Hiruma moviendo el brazo para que lo dejara en paz.

—¡Estate quieto! Si no lo curas apropiadamente se te va a infectar.

—Es un jodido arañazo, no me voy a morir.

Los dos empezaron a discutir y él, al ver que a la chica le había entrado la vena extrema de mamá gallina, decidió rendirse antes de que la discusión fuera a más porque estaba seguro que aún seguirían discutiendo, y si se cansaba en ese momento, luego cuando la discusión que se avecinaba fuera a más, que estaba seguro de ello, no tendría fuerzas para contestar.

—¿Ya estáis otra vez?—Dijo Suzuna con una sonrisa en los labios de oreja a oreja.

Sena, Suzuna y Monta acababan de entrar por la puerta y habían visto la escena de la discusión, algo normal entre los dos que ya parecían una autentica pareja de casados con ganas de discutir. Aunque lo que más le había llamado la atención a Suzuna no era la discusión en sí, sino el motivo tonto por el que había comenzado, un arañazo minúsculo en el brazo del quarterback. Definitivamente Mamori se preocupaba por Hiruma de sobremanera, juraría que con el tiempo se preocupaba más de Hiruma que del propio Sena, al que había empezado a tratar como un hombrecito desde que le había confesado que él era Eyeshield21.

La antena del pelo de Suzuna se levantó de repente y empezó a apuntar a Mamori. Estaba claro que a esa mujer le gustaba Hiruma, la preocupación que mostraba por su salud era casi inhumana hasta el punto de hacer una escena como esa por un simple arañazo en un brazo. Además, juraría que en medio de sus peleas la chica siempre se sonrojaba al ver lo pegados que estaban, y sin hablar de cuando él la tocaba por cualquier cosa, aunque no solo Mamori se había visto afectada por cupido, también había notado cambios súbitos en Hiruma, hacía de todo para molestarla y ver algún que otro sonrojo en ella. Bien, no se había dado cuenta de nada de eso en Hiruma, era demasiado bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos, pero Musashi se lo había dicho y… ¿Quién conocía a Hiruma mejor que su amigo el pateador?

Desde el principio sabía que esos dos se gustaban, pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para decir una sola palabra, tal vez ella tendría que abrirle los ojos a uno de ellos para que la historia acabara bien, aunque tenía que admitir que iba a ser una tarea muy complicada.

Los chicos salieron a cambiarse para entrenar y aprovechar al máximo posible el día antes de que lloviera y mientras, Suzuna y Mamori, se quedaron porque la manager tenia que preparar uno de los videos para poder analizarlo con Hiruma más tarde.

Que Mamori se tuviera que quedar sola dentro del club era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con ella de temas amorosos relacionados con el demonio de Deimon. Todo eso de la lluvia era la oportunidad perfecta para intentar que la mánager se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y debía ser directa porque, aunque la mánager fuera realmente inteligente, para cuestiones de amor podía ser una autentica despistada y sobre todo con las suyas propias.

—Mamo-nee ¿Qué piensas de You-nii?

Mamori se giró mirando a Suzuna, que miraba por la ventana el entrenamiento, sin saber muy bien a qué venia la pregunta que le acababa de hacer la pequeña animadora en un momento como ese, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho contestar ese tipo de preguntas.

—Bueno… es un buen quarterback y una persona inteligente, aunque algunas veces tenga venas de psicópata y comience a disparar sus armas por todas partes, tendría que ser más cuidadoso con esas cosas… son peligrosas y podría herir a alguien.

—No me refiero a eso—Suzuna suspiró al ver lo despistada que era Mamori—La pregunta es más bien… ¿a ti te gusta You-nii? Pero no como compañero de equipo, me refiero a… como persona del sexo opuesto… ya sabes…

Suzuna miró a la mánager esperando que en algún momento ésta hiciera algún movimiento o le gritara, necesitaba una reacción ya o se volvería completamente loca pensando cosas extrañas entre esa pareja de orgullosos.

—¿Cómo pe…persona del sexo op… opuesto?—Mamori se puso roja como un tomate.

Esa era la reacción que esperaba, ahora sí podía morir feliz. Hiruma le gustaba de verdad, ella estaba en lo cierto. Por su parte, Mamori se extrañaba de su propia reacción reveladora, Suzuna siempre le hacia ese tipo de preguntas y nunca se ponía así, sin embargo, desde hacía un tiempo, esa chica ya no le hacía tantas preguntas incomodas como antes y se empezó a preguntar, en sus pensamientos, qué sentía exactamente por el quarterback demoníaco descubriendo algo que no le gustaba para nada, se había enamorado completamente de ese demonio psicópata.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te gustaba!

—No, en verdad solo es un compañero de club, nada más, solo que me sorprendió la pregunta…—Mamori intentó disimular sin éxito alguno.

—De normal no te sorprenderías por eso, me dirías que no, algo enfadada por la pregunta, y listo, Mamo-nee no sabes mentir—Suzuna sonrió de forma pícara—Seguro que You-nii es tu primer amor, ¡que bonito!

Suzuna miró a Mamori, estaba muy tranquila y seria, tal vez había dado en el clavo o le había hecho recordar alguna parte dolorosa de su vida. Mamori mostró una sonrisa muy tierna bajo la atenta mirada de Suzuna y movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¿You-nii no fue tu primer amor? Pero si me dijiste que nunca has tenido novio—Preguntó Suzuna algo confundida—Y es imposible que un chico te rechazara precisamente a ti Mamo-nee.

—Ya te dije que Hiruma-kun solo es el quarterback del equipo y nada más. Y tampoco he tenido novio pero…—Mamori comenzó a pensar—Sí que tuve un primer amor y definitivamente no es Hiruma-kun.

Suzuna estaba muy sorprendida y cada vez tenia más curiosidad por saber qué había pasado exactamente con el primer amor de su amiga, tal vez la había rechazado, o era posible que sus padres se hubieran opuesto a su relación, o… había tantos motivos por el que no podían haber estado juntos que empezó a pensar en la vida de su amiga como en un manga romántico y trágico de los que se compraba de forma bastante regular.

—Y… ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Por qué no empezasteis a salir? ¿Aun lo ves?

Mamori escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las preguntas que Suzuna la hacía sin poder responder ya que en cuanto intentaba responder una pregunta la pequeña chica la acribillaba con cientos de preguntas más que no era capaz de recordar.

—Esto…—Dijo Suzuna al darse cuenta de todas las preguntas que le había hecho en un segundo a su amiga—Lo siento Mamo-nee.

—No importa solo eres… algo curiosa—Dijo Mamori sonriendo.

—Pero es que me parece increíble que te gustara alguien y no comenzaras a salir con él.

—Era muy pequeña para salir con chicos, pero no te voy a discutir que no me gustaba porque sería mentirte, me encantaba ese chico…

**Flash back**

_Una niña de ojos azules caminaba tranquilamente en busca del parque que estaba cerca de su casa, acababa de mudarse a ese barrio y no conocía a nadie, no tenía amigos, así que aprovechando que había un parque cerca, le pidió permiso a su madre para ir a conocer algún que otro niño nievo para poder jugar con él. _

_En cuanto llegó al parque vio a varios niños reunidos alrededor de algo, no sabía qué podía ser, tal vez estaban jugando a algo. Curiosa, se acercó a la camarilla de niños para descubrir algo horrible. Esos niños pinchaban con un palo a un pobre gatito negro que estaba herido en el sueño, era un cachorrito y parecía tener algo clavado en su pequeña pata._

_Mamori, horrorizada como estaba, comenzó a gritarle a los niños, pero ninguno parecía ceder ante sus palabras e incluso uno de ellos, más grande y fuerte que la niña, llegó a empujarla haciendo que cayera al suelo de culo. Los ojos de la pequeña Mamori comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no por la caída sino por lo que estaban haciendo esos niños malos con el pobre gatito negro ¿qué mal podía hacerles un felino de esas características? Era solo un cachorrito. _

—_Vosotros… infelices… ¿Qué le hacéis a una de las criaturas de este parque?—Se oyó una voz en la lejanía._

—_¿Quién…? ¿Quién habla?—Preguntó uno de los muchachos mirando a todas partes._

—_¿Te atreves a preguntar quién soy, estúpido mortal?—La voz comenzó a sonar más alta y molesta._

_Una risa casi diabólica comenzó a sonar por todo el parque infantil haciéndose eco entre los árboles y asustando a todos aquellos que estaban presentes en el parque en ese momento, era como si ese ser que hablaba no fuera de ese mundo, como si fuera un castigo enviado por dios para darles una lección al haber herido al pequeño gato anteriormente._

—_Corred malditos mocosos, ¡Estáis frente al mismo demonio! Kekeke._

_Una estampida de niños salió del parque como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuestos a huir de ese demonio del parque que había aparecido de repente en sus vidas. _

_Mamori, aun sentada en el suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿de donde venia esa voz? Era imposible que fuera un demonio o algo parecido, los seres de otros mundos no existían o eso quería creer porque esa voz saliendo de la nada en serio la asustaba aunque… la voz que había escuchado parecía demasiado infantil._

_Un ruido entre las ramas de uno de los árboles seguido de una risita hizo a Mamori temblar por un minuto, pero cuando vio lo que descendía de las ramas de dicho árbol se calmó al instante, solo era un niño, un pequeño niño aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello negro, algo puntiagudo, y de ojos verdes._

—_¡Que tontos!, se lo tragaron todo…—Exclamó el niño con una sonrisita orgullosa en sus labios._

_El niño se giró para contemplar al gato y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente en un intento por reconfortarlo después de tantos golpes. Mamori lo observó en silencio mientras lo hacía, ese chico había montado todo ese teatro para salvar al gato de los golpes, era admirable._

—_Que alivio maldito gato, no pareces muy herido pero no tengo nada para curarte así que ya no puedo hacer más por ti—Dijo el niño aun concentrado en las caricias que le estaba regalando al cachorro._

_Mamori, que lo oyó desde su sitio privilegiado en el suelo, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante ese niño, parecía ser amenazante. Su cabello negro y puntiagudo junto con sus ojos verdes y alargados lo hacían ver extraño y esas pequeñas orejas algo puntiagudas tampoco ayudaban a lavar su imagen, juraría que tenia aspecto de demonio… _

—_Yo… yo tengo unas benditas si…si quieres puedo curar al cachorrito—Dijo Mamori algo sonrojada._

_El chico se sorprendió y giró el rostro encontrándose con una niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño sentada en el suelo y mirándolo fijamente. No la había visto y había bajado del árbol pensando que nadie a su alrededor lo estaba observando, había cometido un error._

_La niña se levantó y se acercó despacio al misterioso niño de ojos verdes sacando unas tiritas de su bolsillo, se las extendió al niño y le sonrió pensando que él podría convertirse en su primer amigo en ese barrio tan extraño, pero él, lejos de cogerle la tirita que le estaba dando, lo que hizo fue alejarse en silencio de la niña, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, como si ella no estuviera allí._

**Fin del flash back**

—¿Y ese es el chico del que te enamoraste? Perdona que te diga esto Mamo-nee pero era un completo idiota—Dijo Suzuna después de haber oído la historia de su amiga.

Mamori comenzó a reírse mirando a Suzuna con una ternura infinita y comprendiendo perfectamente a su pequeña amiga animadora.

—Yo también lo pensé al principio, pero ya me conoces, no me rindo fácilmente y… bueno… yo quería tener a ese chico como amigo, me pareció que había alguien bueno debajo de toda esa rudeza…

—Y… ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer tu amigo a ese tonto? Ni siquiera te respondió.

—Bueno… digamos que el destino a veces une a las personas…

**Flash back**

_Después de curar al pequeño cachorro, Mamori decidió llevarlo a su casa para que se pudiera recuperar, si lo dejaba en el parque podrían aparecer de nuevo esos niños malos y el chico misterioso se había ido, no podría salvar al gato de nuevo. Su madre siempre le decía que adoraba a los gatos así que, seguramente, ella estaría de acuerdo en dejarlo en su casa hasta que se recuperara e igual tenia suerte y al final se lo podría quedar para siempre, solo, claro estaba, si su madre se lo permitía. _

_Cuando llegó a su casa llamó a la puerta y en menos de dos segundos su madre le abrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver el gato su madre le preguntó por él y ella le contó lo que había pasado, incluso la aparición del niño en escena, que según lo que relataba la pequeña niña, había sido increíble._

—_Bueno, es un gatito muy lindo, no lo podemos dejar solo y herido con el frío que hace…—Dijo la madre de Mamori con una sonrisa._

—_Entonces… ¿nos lo podemos quedar?_

—_Claro que sí, pero tendremos que convencer a papá cuando vuelva a casa, ya sabes que no le gustan mucho los animales._

—_¡Gracias Mamá!—Exclamó la niña muy emocionada._

—_Y ahora vamos al comedor… tengo una sorpresa para ti, tenemos visita—Dijo su madre con una enorme sonrisa._

_Al pasar al comedor lo primero que vio Mamori fue una mujer hermosa de cabello liso y negro con unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Sus facciones eran delicadas y poseía una piel brillante y a primera vista muy suave, era una mujer realmente hermosa._

_La mujer se acercó a la madre de Mamori y ambas se sonrieron sorprendiendo a Mamori, viéndolas juntas parecían muy buenas amigas pero juraría que nunca había visto a esa hermosa mujer antes._

—_Así que tu eres la hija de Mami* ¿eh? Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Mitsuko, soy vuestra vecina—Dijo la mujer poniéndose a la altura de Mamori._

—_E… encantada señora Mitsuko—Respondió Mamori tímidamente._

—_¡Vaya! Tu madre no exageraba cuando decía que eras muy bonita, se nota que serás una mujer hermosa…_

—_Gra…gracias_

_Mamori se sentó en el sofá guiada por la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, era muy fácil hablar con ella. A parte de ser una mujer muy inteligente se notaba en su forma de hablar que era cariñosa, solo había que observar detenidamente como hablaba de su pequeño hijo. Gracias a la conversación que la mujer estaba teniendo con su madre, Mamori se había enterado de que Mitsuko tenía un hijo, un niño de su edad para ser más exactos, y estaba segura de que era el niño de sus ojos porque cuando hablaba de su hijo sus ojos se iluminaban de una forma especial, con cariño y amor, era increíble poder observarla._

_Segundos después el sonido del timbre de la puerta sorprendió a las presentes y la madre de Mamori se levantó para poder ver quien era la persona que llamaba con tanta efusividad. Mitsuko también se levantó murmurando algo que Mamori no logró entender del todo algo relacionado con un "pequeño demonio". Segundos después de que la mujer se encaminara hacia la puerta, la niña se levantó también movida por la curiosidad y la siguió en su camino hacia la puerta descubriendo para su sorpresa a alguien que reconocía bastante bien._

—_You-kun ¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿Hiciste algún amigo hoy?—Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

—_¡Tú eres el chico del parque!—Exclamó Mamori señalando al chico con uno de sus dedos._

_Las dos mujeres y el niño, que aun esperaba en la puerta, se quedaron sorprendidos ante el grito que había pegado la niña. El chico, al parecer, reconoció a la pequeña porque la miraba completamente absorto como si no se creyera que estuviera delante de ella de nuevo._

—_¿Lo conoces cariño?—Preguntó su madre._

—_¡Claro que sí! Él es el niño del que te hablé, el que salvó al gatito—Explicó la chica._

—_¡Vaya! ¡Qué coincidencia que conozcas a mi hijo! ¿eres su amigo You-kun?—Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa._

—_Esto…—Intentó explicar el niño._

—_Estoy tan orgullosa de que por fin hayas hecho una amiga You-kun, desde que nos mudamos no había visto ningún amigo tuyo y ahora ver que esta linda señorita es tu amiga me hace tan feliz…_

_El niño parecía querer hablar, quería decirle a su madre que esa niña no era su amiga pero sus ojos lo miraban expectantes, aliviados, como si la simple presencia de la niña le quitara un peso de encima. No podía decirle la verdad así que simplemente asintió haciendo que la sonrisa de su madre aumentara en sobremanera._

—_¡Espera un momento! —Exclamó la niña—Pero si no…_

_El chico se acercó a ella y de un plumazo la agarró del brazo saliendo con ella de la casa no sin antes gritar un "¡nos vamos a jugar! ¡ahora volvemos!" a las dos madres para que se quedaran tranquilas. A mitad de su carrera el niño paró y se giró mirando a la niña como si estuviera cansado o intentando decir algo que no podía expresar con palabras claras._

—_Esto… lo que dijiste antes… ¿Es verdad? ¿po- podemos ser amigos? Mi nombre es Mamori, pero mi padre me llama Mori-chan—La chica sonrió— ¿Tú te llamabas You-kun? —Preguntó no muy convencida de haberlo entendido bien.,_

—_Yo…—El niño suspiró y miró a la pequeña niña de forma muy seria—No puedo ser tu amigo._

—_¿Por qué? No entiendo, ¡le dijiste a tu madre que éramos amigos!_

—_Aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías así que es mejor que tú vayas por tu lado y yo por el mío, hasta luego._

_El niño intentó irse pero su brazo fue atrapado por una pequeña mano con firmeza. El pequeño intentó quejarse pero cuando se giró y vio esos grandes ojos azules llenos de lagrimas a punto de desbordarse no pudo gritarle a la niña._

_Mamori, quien no estaba muy acostumbrada a llorar, decidió salir corriendo en dirección al parque para que el chico no la viera en ese estado. No comprendía por qué no podía ser amiga de ese niño, ella no quería hacer nada raro, solamente deseaba tener un amigo en ese lugar todavía extraño para ella, solo quería tener un amigo con quien compartir momentos agradables, alguien con quien reírse, alguien con quien jugar. _

_Al llegar al parque Mamori se paró en seco, los niños que habían molestado al gatito estaban juntos discutiendo sobre algo. Mamori los ignoró e intentó alejarse de ellos, no quería que nadie la viera llorar y lo último que quería era que esos niños malos la observaran hacerlo._

—_¡Ey! ¡niña! ¡Para!—Gritó uno de los niños acercándose a ella—¡Tú eres la de antes! ¿Dónde está el gato? ¡Era nuestro!_

_Mamori se secó las lagrimas con la manga y se giró para mirar al niño que le gritaba. Era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, obviamente más mayor que ella y por supuesto, mucho más alto._

—_¡Yo vi como te quedabas en el parque! Debes ser la que se llevó al gato porque no podía moverse solo._

_La niña no contestó y simplemente se quedó mirando al suelo como si la cosa en verdad no fuera con ella. El chico comenzó a enfadarse y gritó aún más fuerte de lo que había hecho en un principio haciendo que ella se encogiera un poco debido al miedo. Nunca le había gustado formar problemas y mucho menos gritarle a la gente, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en esos casos._

_El niño, furioso al ver que la chica no se dignaba a mirarle a la cara, intentó colocar una mano en el hombro de la niña para que esta respondiera a sus preguntas pero otra mano agarró la suya para pararlo._

—_Ni se te ocurra gorila tonto o vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias…_

_Mamori escucho la voz y se giró para observar a la persona que acababa de hablar. No podía creérselo, You-kun la había seguido hasta el parque y la había salvado de ese niño gorila._

—_Créeme cuando te digo que no te conviene tocarla porque después de todo es amiga del mismo demonio—Coninuó el niño._

_Mamori abrió los ojos a más no poder ¿quién entendía a ese niño loco? Primero le decía que era su amiga, luego que no y más tarde volvía a cambiar de idea de nuevo diciendo que era amiga del demonio. La niña suponía que el "demonio" del que hablaba el chico era él mismo así que ¿En serio podían ser amigos? ¡Estaba hecha un lío!_

_El otro chico al reconocer a la persona que acababa de cogerle el brazo salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la dirección opuesta del parque gritando cosas como "¡Es él! ¡Es él" en su huida._

_Mamori aún completamente confundida miraba la escena sin entender absolutamente nada, quería preguntarle qué significaba eso exactamente pero justo antes de poder hacerlo el niño comenzó a hablar._

—_¡¿Se puede saber por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera?! ¡¿Estás tonta?!—Gritó el niño._

—_¡Oye! No me digas tonta, y… lo que dijiste antes ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿podemos ser amigos o no? _

_Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos niños, fueron pocos segundos pero a Mamori, que estaba realmente ansiosa saber la respuesta del chico que tenía delante, le parecieron horas. De un momento a otro el niño giró la cara y Mamori observó como este doblaba el labio inferior en señal de disgusto, aunque juraría que sus orejas puntiagudas estaban rojas ¿Tal vez estaba sonrojado? ¿Avergonzado por su pregunta?_

—_E…está bien. Podemos ser amigos pero…—El silencio se volvió a hacer presente—No llores de nuevo ¿está bien? _

_Mamori sonrió a más no poder y se abrazó al niño dándole las gracias por lo menos veinte veces entre los movimientos incómodos del niño claramente sorprendido de que esa chica loca lo estuviera abrazando con tanto ímpetu. _

_Desde ese momento se convirtieron en amigos y el niño le enseñó a ser más decidida y a defenderse de los otros niños sin siquiera usar las manos, simplemente tenía que utilizar argumentos y parecer fuerte ante ellos, consejos que luego utilizaría para enfrentarse a los acosadores de su lindo "hermano menor", Sena._

_En el tiempo que duró su amistad, Mamori se divirtió de lo lindo junto a ese niño "extraño", muchas veces se quedaban a dormir en casa del otro porque incluso les costaba separarse y las madres de los dos niños no tenían problemas a la hora de que cualquiera de los dos se quedara a dormir en su casa, ya que las dos se habían convertido en grandes amigas. _

_Él incluso le explicó a Mamori por qué al principio no quería ser su amigo. El motivo era que él mismo había decidido desde hacia un tiempo no hacer amigos allá donde fuera debido a que se mudaban con frecuencia por culpa del trabajo de su madre, así que ni siquiera merecía la pena intentar hacer amigos porque tarde o temprano, aunque no quisiera, tendría que separarse de ellos, por tanto, la vida solitaria era mucho más interesante que hacer amistades y depender de otros para divertirse._

_Desde el primer momento en el que Mamori había visto al niño sentía que era bastante especial: siempre se metía en líos, acababa herido con mucha facilidad (ya que no tenía ningún cuidado con su propio cuerpo), controlaba muy bien las nuevas tecnologías y tenía una lengua digna de un marinero, pero aun así no podía evitar que le gustara estar con ese chico más que nada en el mundo._

_Llegó a pensar que todo sería perfecto si las cosas siguieran así, que siempre podrían estar como en esos días, pero jamás habría pensado que las cosas acabarían de la manera en la que acabaron..._

_Una noche, cuando veía tranquilamente los dibujos animados en el televisor, alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta, como su madre le había dicho que ella no debía abrir se quedó estática en su sitio y su madre se encargó de abrir la puerta._

—_¡You-kun! Es tarde ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo malo?—Escuchó decir a su madre._

_Mamori, como si las palabras dichas por su madre fueran algún tipo de hechizo mágico, salió disparada hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su amigo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba al suelo como si en realidad no estuviera allí, pasaba algo malo._

—_Bueno, os dejo solos, pero ni se os ocurra iros a jugar fuera ¿entendido?_

—_¡Sí mamá!—Dijo la niña con entusiasmo._

_En cuanto su madre se fue Mamori se quedó mirando a su amigo con gran preocupación, no había movido ni un solo músculo desde que lo había visto así que suponía que ese "algo" que le ocurría era malo._

—_Mori-chan yo…—Empezó el chico—No podemos seguir siendo amigos… lo siento…_

_El niño salió corriendo dejando a una Mamori confundida, sorprendida y sobretodo, triste. No entendía que había pasado, fue a casa de su amigo pero al llamar nadie abrió la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas y cuando se rindió y volvió a casa, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a su madre esperando algo de protección y cariño maternal hasta que se fue a dormir._

_Pocos días después Mamori se enteró de lo que había ocurrido escuchando una conversación telefónica entre sus padres, al parecer su amigo se había ido a otra ciudad por algo que había pasado con su madre, aunque no entendió muy bien qué había sido exactamente. _

_Su mejor amigo se había ido y no entendía por qué no podían seguir siendo amigos. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella se había encerrado en su tristeza y eso fue hasta que un pequeño niño de pelo castaño llegó a su vida. Su amor de la infancia se había marchado y estuvo muy enfadada con él hasta que decidió que seguramente habría un motivo detrás de toda esa historia, un motivo que él jamás le llegó a explicar por no preocuparla o en todo caso, por no hacerle daño, porque lo conocía y sabía que debajo de esa apariencia de "niño demonio" se escondía una persona a la que no le gustaba preocupar a la gente, justo como ella._

**Fin del flash back**

Mamori paró de hablar y se acercó a la ventana, había oído unos fuertes disparos pero la práctica en teoría no tendría que terminar hasta dentro de una hora. Observó a sus compañeros por la ventana, en medio del relato que con mucha paciencia le estaba contando a Suzuna, se puso a llover y Hiruma para intentar evitar el seguro resfriado de sus jugadores, paró la practica hasta que dejara de chispear, no iba a perdonar un entrenamiento a sus jugadores, ni mucho menos, pero iba a hacer un pequeño descanso entre medias.

Todos los Devil Bats, incluso Butaberos y Cerberos, entraron en la casa club con la respiración entrecortada. Con el frío que hacia las chicas todavía no comprendían como habían podido sobrevivir hasta ese momento, daban gracias al cielo por la pequeña pizca de sentido común que había demostrado su capitán al meterlos a todos en el club, ya que ,seguramente, si se hubieran quedado en el campo practicando todos habrían agarrado una pulmonía.

Mamori se puso a entregarles toallas a todos, pero le faltaba uno, miró de nuevo por la ventana y observó que Hiruma seguía en su sitio ¿en serio ese loco se quería poner malo? El chico parecía que le había leído la mente porque se giró y entró al club. Mamori se paró delante de él y le dio una toalla.

—Maldita mánager hazme un café—Hiruma acababa de entrar por la puerta y ya estaba ordenándole algo—Y rápido—¡Y encima con exigencias!

—Sí, sí—Dijo la chica poniéndose manos a la obra—_¿Acaso solo sirvo para hacerle a él cafés? _—Se preguntó Mamori algo molesta con el quarterback—¿Alguien más quiere café?

Musashi y Jumonji levantaron la mano pidiendo a la mánager una taza humeante de café, Mamori lo entendió a la perfección, con el frío que hacia cualquier cosa caliente venia bien para calentarse y teniendo en cuenta que habían estado casi dos horas en ese frío y húmedo temporal, lo mejor era un humeante café o un té bien calentito.

—Mamo-nee, volviendo a la conversación de antes ¿no has vuelto a ver a ese chico? ¿Se fue sin más?—Dijo Suzuna intentando ver la reacción de Hiruma ante la conversación.

—No, pero no importa, además no creo que pudiera reconocerlo después de tanto tiempo, así que da lo mismo.

—Ya pero…¿ni siquiera recuerdas su apellido o algo que te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo?

—No, sé que empezaba por I o puede que por Mi, no lo recuerdo, ha pasado mucho tiempo…—Mamori suspiró.

El silencio se hizo presente en la casa club, todos los presentes pensaban lo mismo, no entendían aquello de lo que hablaban esas dos mujeres y querían preguntar, pero no sabían como hacerlo. Hasta que Monta habló movido por la curiosidad.

—¿Chico? ¿Mamori-san? ¿de que habláis? ¿Tú con un chico?—Dijo Monta a punto de colapsar.

—Estábamos hablando del primer amor de Mamo-nee…

En principio Hiruma no parecía nada interesado en el tema pero Suzuna vio que una de las orejas del demonio se movía un poco y él solo hacia eso cuando estaba escuchando, bastante interesado, algo, o eso le había dicho Mamori.

—¡Suzuna! ¿Qué parte de "no se lo digas a nadie" no has entendido?

Mamori reñía a Suzuna mientras ponía el café en tres tazas, dos con una cucharada de azúcar y una sin azúcar. La chica fue dejando el café justo delante de los chicos que se lo habían pedido, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y observaban de reojo toda la escena como todos los demás.

—Pero Mamo-nee no se lo dije a nadie, simplemente lo he comentado con unas pocas personas presentes…

—¿Pocas personas?—Mamori miró a todos los chicos que tenían alrededor—¿Para ti "nadie" es un equipo entero de fútbol americano? Menos mal que no he dicho "no se lo digas a muchas personas" porque te imagino gritándolo en medio de un partido.

—¡Ey! No es mala idea…

—¡Taki Suzuna! No bromees con eso ¿está bien?—La chica puso los brazos en jarra.

—Pero entonces Mamori-san ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?—Dijo Monta acercándose a la castaña.

—Pues resultó ser un amigo de la infancia de Mamo-nee, la protegía de todos los chicos malos y además eran muy íntimos, aunque la cosa no acabó muy bien…—Dijo Suzuna con cara pensativa.

—¡Suzuna! Silencio—Dijo Mamori al borde del ataque de nervios y con la cara roja como un tomate maduro.

Mamori estaba poniéndose de todos los tonos de rojo posibles, desde el rosa claro, hasta el rojo pasión, pasando por una mezcla variada de los dos. No había pensado que la situación se volvería así, solo quería demostrarle a Suzuna que Hiruma no le gustaba (una mentira piadosa) y que el único chico que había querido en su vida como algo más que un amigo ni siquiera estaba en Deimon, aunque si lo pensaba bien ni siquiera sabia donde se encontraba.

—¿Amigo de la infancia? ¿La protegía? No puede ser—Dijeron los hermanos huh-huh a la vez observando a Sena

—Sena, of course, si es que lo sabia ¡A ha-ha! Soy el más inteligente de todos—Dijo Taki girando como loco en una de sus piernas.

—¡Mec! Respuesta equivocada, es un amigo de la infancia y no es Sena ni Riku ¿A que eso no os lo esperabais?

Mamori decidió sentarse a observar el asunto, no podría parar a esa chica cuando se ponía en modo cotilla a hablar de las relaciones amorosas de los demás, encima a los chicos parecía interesarles bastante, a todos menos a Hiruma que simplemente observaba su café sin decir una sola palabra, y ya que ninguno de ellos conocía al chico que había sido el amor de su vida no importaba que se enteraran de ello, después de todo, ni ella sabía donde encontrarlo.

—Bien, el chico que todos esperáis se llamaba, redoble de tambores por favor—Suzuna miró a Togano y éste comenzó a hacer ruiditos con el armario—¿Nos haces tú los honores Mamo-nee?

—Está bien, de todas formas no importa… You-kun, se llamaba You-kun—Dijo Mamori apoyando la cabeza en su brazo con pose aburrida

Hiruma quien acababa de beber un trago de su humeante café se atoró con él al escuchar el nombre del primer amor de Mamori. Comenzó a toser, casi ahogándose del susto que le dio esa maldita mujer y además, la chica había llegado en una milésima de segundo para pegarle esos golpecitos en la espalda que aún le ponían más nervioso.

—¿Estás bien Hiruma-kun? ¿Estaba demasiado caliente?—La chica se acercó más a él y éste comenzó a separarse más y más de ella—¡Di algo!

Musashi quien veía a Hiruma alejarse de la chica, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Hiruma estaba medio ahogándose con el café, alejaba su rostro del de la mánager como si tuviera la lepra y además estaba sonrojado, ligeramente, pero sonrojado después de todo. Todos los Devil Bats miraban la escena sorprendidos y se extrañaban de oír la tos seca del demonio ¿Se acababa de atragantar con el café?

—Aléjate maldita… mánager, esos golpes son peor—La chica se separó de él.

—Lo siento, yo solo intentaba ayudar—Se le notaba molesta.

—Oye You-nii ¿pasa algo malo con tu café?—Suzuna paró en seco—You-nii, You-kun…—Lo dijo en un tono muy bajo y sólo Musashi pudo escucharlo ya que se encontraba a su lado.

Musashi y Suzuna se miraron el uno al otro entendiendo perfectamente lo que ocurría, y no pudieron evitar sonreírse el uno al otro. Ahora lo entendían todo: la fijación de Hiruma por proteger a la chica de todo y todos, la obsesión de Mamori por cuidar a Hiruma cuando se hacia algún rasguño aunque fuera mínimo, ni esos dos sabían que eso eran reflejos de cuando eran pequeños porque, después de todo, ellos ya se conocían de antes, de mucho antes de su etapa en Deimon.

El You-kun que conocía Mamori era el mismísimo demonio de Deimon, ¿Cómo podían haber estado tan ciegos? Simplemente You-kun era un diminutivo del nombre de pila de Hiruma (Youichi) y se daban cuenta en ese momento, pero lo que no entendían era como su amiga no se había dado cuenta después de tanto tiempo con el demonio. Sin embargo, el demonio sí que se había percatado de ese detalle, era obvio al ver su reacción con el café. Cuando escuchó el diminutivo que tan cariñosamente había salido de los labios de su maldita manager, había entrado en un caos interior y eso había hecho que se atorara con el café, no solo al descubrir que ya conocía a esa mujer porque era su amiga de la infancia, sino al conocer los sentimientos que la chica había guardado durante tanto tiempo en su corazón.

—You-nii ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que te haya sorprendido?—Dijo Suzuna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su pelo/antena apuntando a Hiruma.

—¡Todo el mundo fuera!—El rubio comenzó a disparar al techo—¡Vamos a entrenar!

—Pero…—Intentó decir Sena

—¿Pero qué? ¿Algo que objetar maldito enano?

—E…esto… claro que no Hiruma-san.

—¡Espera Hiruma-kun! Todavía está lloviendo mucho, os vais a enfermar todos—Dijo Mamori con un claro todo de preocupación.

Los jugadores pararon un segundo, tal vez Mamori conseguiría que el demonio cambiara de opinión, no era tan difícil que ella lo consiguiera o igual discutirían hasta que dejara de llover, pero todos y cada uno de los jugadores estaban del lado de la mánager, era imposible trabajar con esa lluvia tan fuerte y ese viento congelado.

Hiruma miró a la chica quién desde hacia unos segundos se había puesto a la defensiva con los brazos en jarra esperando que él dijera algo molesto, que se metiera con ella y comenzaran a discutir. Se acercó un poco más a él para quedar frente a frente, si tenía que discutir con él mejor en igualdad de condiciones y cerca de él, que no a cuatro metros y con posibilidad de daños colaterales (daño a alguno de los jugadores). Pero lo que vio en verdad la sorprendió.

Las mejillas de ese demonio parecían estar algo sonrojadas y en la posición desde donde estaba podía verlo, tal vez era un producto de su imaginación, sí, tendría que ser eso, un producto loco de su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada. Era imposible que el demonio se sonrojara y mucho menos por la proximidad en la que se encontraban que aunque estaban cerca podía jurar que era una distancia prudente. Entonces ¿Se estaba volviendo loca y veía cosas extrañas?

El chico se giró sin dirigirle una sola palabra y comenzó a disparar con su arma a todo bicho viviente que se movía incluido a Doburoku que acababa de entrar por la puerta porque había tenido una reunión con el director esa tarde para hablar sobre algunas cosas de su trabajo.

Cuando todos salieron Mamori se quedó mirando la puerta sin entender qué había ocurrido exactamente, lo único que había podido procesar su cerebro era que Hiruma se había atragantado con el café y que luego todos habían salido disparados como cohetes de allí por orden expresa del demonio.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—Le preguntó Mamori a Suzuna.

—No creo que quieras que te lo diga Mamo-nee—Dijo Suzuna con una media sonrisa cogiendo un paraguas para seguir a los demás.

—¡Oye espera!—Gritó Mamori al ver salir a la chica al exterior—¿Pero qué…?

.

.

Justo después del entrenamiento, que en definitiva había estado pasado por agua, todos los jugadores habían ido a la ducha para entrar en calor. Hacía unos cuantos minutos que Hiruma se había quedado solo en los vestuarios, con el pelo totalmente empapado y una toalla en los hombros para que no se le mojara la camisa del uniforme. Estaba pensativo, mirando la pared como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y sin siquiera mover la mandíbula para masticar el chicle que tenía desde hacia un tiempo en su boca.

Se sentía estúpido, completamente tonto ¿cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta de que su maldita mánager era su amiga de la infancia? Bien, estaba claro que estaba muy cambiada, demasiado, pero aun seguía conservando ese pelo castaño rojizo y esos gigantes ojos azules y sobre todo ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que el nombre competo de su amiga era Mamori Anezaki? Idiota.

No podía pensar en su maldita mánager como en alguien con quien había pasado tantos buenos momentos en su infancia, después de todo, hacia un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que esa maldita mánager tenía algo especial que lo atraía, que le gustaba, y descubrir que la chica que le atraía en su adolescencia y la chica con la que jugaba en la infancia eran la misma persona… aún no podía acostumbrarse del todo a esa información.

Hiruma suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba la frente con las yemas de los dedos en un intento de acabar con ese dolor de cabeza que le había entrado producto de la acumulación de cansancio. No había visto a su amiga de la infancia desde el día que había ido a "despedirse" de ella. Había dejado a su amiga de la peor manera posible, pero ese día había sido duro para él, tal vez demasiado…

**Flash back**

_Un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes corría todo lo que daban sus piernas para poder llegar cuanto antes a casa. Venía de comprar una cosa que su madre le había encargado y quería llegar cuanto antes para irse rápidamente a buscar a su mejor amiga para jugar. Desde que había conocido a su amiga Mori, sus días en ese barrio habían sido más y más divertidos, le encantaba hacerle bromas y molestarla, ya que la niña se sonrojaba con bastante rapidez y aunque se enfadaba, enseguida lo perdonaba._

_Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, gritó que ya había vuelto, pero no hubo ninguna contestación. Era raro porque su madre no saliera a recibirlo ya que siempre que regresaba a casa, aunque solo hubiera salido al jardín, lo recibía con uno de sus abrazos de oso que lo dejaban sin respiración. _

_El pequeño Youichi se quitó los zapatos y observó que tenían compañía, había unos zapatos de hombre perfectamente colocados en la entrada junto a los zapatos de su madre, que como siempre, estaban dejados de cualquier manera y oía voces que parecían proceder del salón principal así que, curioso, fue a averiguar quien era el hombre que había ido a visitarlos._

—_¿Qué haces aquí Yuuya?—Preguntó la voz de su madre._

_Al escuchar esas palabras el niño se quedó estático en su sitio sin moverse ni siquiera un milímetro. Yuuya… Si no recordaba mal era el nombre de su padre pero nunca lo había conocido... _

_Gracias a los cuidados de su madre nunca le había hecho falta nadie más que ella. Bien era cierto que siempre se había preguntado por qué no tenía padre, pero siempre que iba a preguntárselo a su madre se lo pensaba mejor y acababa preguntándole otra cosa totalmente distinta. Después de todo, no quería hacerle daño a su madre y menos incomodarla con ciertos temas. Incluso un niño, con mente infantil y ningún mal en el cuerpo podía ver que ciertas cosas era mejor no preguntarlas así que desistió, pero ahora su padre estaba allí y quería ver como era, si se parecía más a él o a su madre, así que, inocentemente asomó la cabeza por la puerta para observar._

_Era un hombre alto, de constitución medianamente fuerte pero no podía ver su rostro porque estaba de espaldas, su cabello era oscuro como el ébano y llevaba una gabardina beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas._

—_¡No te lo vas a llevar Yuuya! ¡Me da igual lo que digas! ¡Es mi hijo y se queda conmigo!—Escuchó gritar a su madre._

_El niño puso atención a la conversación y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí reparó en su madre y en su rostro. Se veía enfadada, muy enfadada, parecía una de esas madres leonas que veía en la televisión defendiendo a sus cachorros como fieras, nunca la había visto comportarse así frente a alguien y estaba totalmente sorprendido._

—_También es hijo mío Mitsuko, tú te fuiste de casa con él, me quitaste la posibilidad de criar a mi hijo y lo sabes—Respondió Yuuya con voz profunda._

—_¿Criar a tu hijo? Ya veo… ¿Y como pensabas criarlo Yuuya? ¿entre botellas de alcohol? ¿Entre apuestas en partidas de shogi? Esa es la perfecta vida para un niño—Dijo ella con tono irónico._

—_Yo cambié, dejé la bebida cuando supe que te habías marchado, Mitsuko yo te…—Intentó responder él._

—_Así que lo dejaste cuando te diste cuenta que me había ido… que tierno… ¿Y cuanto tiempo tardaste en darte cuenta de que ni tu hijo ni yo estábamos en casa? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿meses? Tal vez… ¿años? ¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado entrar!_

—_Tu hermana me lo dijo…_

—_¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó ella_

—_Del motivo por el que llevas a Youichi de un lado para otro. Me dijo que era para que te trataran en diversos hospitales, no por tu trabajo, ¿es cierto que estás enferma?_

_Hiruma abrió los ojos a más o poder y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, eso era imposible, su madre tenía una salud de hierro, nunca enfermaba y siempre estaba repleta de energía, se cansaba con poca frecuencia y él era el único que acababa agotado cuando jugaba con su madre. ¡Ella no podía estar enferma!_

—_¿Y qué si es así? ¿Por eso viniste? ¿Para compadecerte de mi por estar enferma? ¡No necesito tu compasión! Y tu hijo Yuuya no te necesita a ti ¡Vete! _

—_¿Crees que en tu estado puedes cuidar de un niño tú sola? ¡Te estás haciendo daño! Youichi es un niño pequeño y tiene mucha energía ¡Estás acelerando tu estado por terca! Estoy seguro que si yo cuidará de él por un tiempo tu mej…—Comenzó a explicar._

_Su madre cogió un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzó al hombre cogiendo otro para atacar de nuevo. Estaba fuera de sus cabales, con una mirada de odio que habría matado a cualquiera que hubiera estado delante de ella en ese momento pero que parecía no afectar al hombre que tenía enfrente en ese momento._

—_¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte más! Mi hijo se queda conmigo Yuuya, es lo único que no vas a poder quitarme ¡Fuera!_

_El hombre, al ver que sería imposible razonar con esa mujer, suspiró y agarró el sombrero que anteriormente había colocado sobre la mesa. Hiruma al verlo ir para su posición salió corriendo para esconderse en un lugar donde ese hombre no lo viera. _

_Observó, escondido en su posición, como su madre lo seguía para asegurarse de que se iba de una buena vez. El silencio en la entrada se hizo muy incomodo, la atmósfera alrededor de esas personas era tan pesada que no habría costado absolutamente nada cortarla con un cuchillo. _

_Cuando el hombre terminó de calzarse los zapatos, abrió la puerta aún en silencio pero se paró justo antes de salir como si pensara en algo que decir, como si no quisiera irse sin despedirse de la mujer que había decidido que mirar la pared era mejor idea que mirar al hombre directamente. _

—_Volveré cuando sea más fácil hablar contigo, no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente y lo sabes, nos vemos Mitsuko—Dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

—_Haz lo que quieras Yuuya, siempre lo has hecho—Respondió ella más para sí misma que para el hombre que ya no estaba en la casa._

_La mujer suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su rostro estaba lleno de sufrimiento, pena y dolor. Hiruma jamás la había visto así. Su madre comenzó a tambalearse y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer, así que decidió salir de su escondrijo preocupado por verla tan demacrada._

—_Ma… Mamá… ¿estás bien?—preguntó el niño acercándose a su madre lentamente._

_La mujer, aún apoyando una de sus manos en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, miró al niño preocupada por encontrarlo ya allí, preguntándose seguramente, si el niño había oído la conversación completa con su padre._

—_Lo siento Youichi—Dijo su madre cayendo de rodillas al suelo—De verdad lo siento mucho…_

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por los hermosos ojos de su madre haciéndolos ver totalmente cristalinos y resbalaron por sus blancas mejillas hasta que se encontraron con el suelo. _

_Nunca, y repetía, nunca había visto llorar a su madre de aquella manera tan desesperada, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, eso era nuevo para él, no sabía como consolarla ,así que se abrazó a ella intentando que esas lagrimas dejaran de salir por sus ojos, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que su madre lo separa, pusiera sus manos en sus mejillas juntando su frente con la suya. _

_Esa caricia frente con frente solo la hacía cuando él se levantaba por las noches envuelto en pesadillas, según ella era un hechizo mágico que ayudaba a protegerse de los malos pensamientos y los horribles sueños que atacaban por la noche, así que, ¿para ella eso era una pesadilla?_

—_Lo siento mi amor, de verdad, siento mucho todo lo que te he ocultado, perdóname You-kun…_

_La voz de su madre empezó a apagarse por momentos y antes de que se diera cuenta el cabello de su madre estaba regado por el suelo y ella estaba inconsciente en el frío suelo respirando de forma agitada. Salió corriendo al exterior y pidió ayuda como loco y después de eso se vio en el hospital, en una fría habitación, con su madre rodeada de tubos extraños que nunca había visto._

_Cuando su madre recuperó el conocimiento horas después, le dijo que se fuera a casa de su amiga a dormir aquella noche, pero no quería dejarla sola, no después de que ella había velado tantas noches su sueño y le había dado tanto cariño. No quería separarse de su querida madre._

_Minutos después de eso, su tía apareció por la puerta del hospital dándole un empujón para poder llegar más rápidamente a ver a su hermana. Esa señora era un autentico terremoto, no tenía hijos y era soltera debido a su mal temperamento, era un autentico demonio, también recordaba que alguna vez había oído que era mayor que su madre, era muy sobre protectora y lo único que le importaba era estar pendiente de su hermana menor las veinticuatro horas del día. Daba miedo._

—_Mitsuko, ya te dije que no debías esforzarte tanto, el medico te dijo que no más disgustos, ¿Qué ha hecho ese pequeño demonio esta vez?_

—_Mi You-kun es un niño muy bueno, no ha hecho nada—Respondió su madre al ver la cara de horror del niño—Fue… fue…—Su madre bajó el tono de voz para que Hiruma no escuchara pero no le costó mucho adivinar lo que iba a decir—Fue Yuuya…_

—_¿Ese hombre se atrevió a aparecer de nuevo en tu vida? ¿Lo echaste verdad?—Preguntó su hermana con tono muy bajo._

—_Sí pero… —Mitsuko se paró a pensar un segundo—Quiere a mi Youichi y yo no se lo voy a entregar._

—_Tal vez esté mejor con ese hombre…_

—_¡No!—Gritó Mitsuko—Es mi hijo y se queda conmigo—Dijo ahora bajando la voz._

—_Está bien, está bien…—Respondió su hermana—pero deberíais veniros a mi casa, sería mejor que yo te cuidara, bien…—Dijo mirando al niño—...que yo os cuidara._

—_No, otra mudanza no, You-kun encontró una amiga y no puedo hacerle eso de nuevo, cuando salga de aquí volveremos a casa…_

—_La tía tiene razón mamá—Respondió el niño metiéndose en la conversación por primera vez—En su casa te podremos cuidar mejor y… no importa lo de Mori-chan, me despediré de ella y ya está._

—_¿Es… estás seguro?—Preguntó su madre._

—_S…sí, no te preocupes, v…¡voy a despedirme! ¡Ahora vuelvo!_

_El niño salió corriendo a toda velocidad, su cerebro no iba muy bien, parecía hacer escuchado a su madre gritar que era tarde y a una enfermera diciéndole que no corriera por el pasillo pero había sido un día demasiado raro para él y no podía más. La sola posibilidad de que su madre se pudiera enfermar o que le pudiera pasar algo de nuevo le ponía los pelos de punta. Tenía miedo y no sabía por qué solo quería correr, correr hasta un sitio conocido para contarle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando llamó a la puerta de la casa de su amiga se paralizó, no sabía que decir, como explicárselo así que dijo palabras extrañas que obviamente la niña no entendía y acabó con su amistad de un plumazo, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo._

_Cuando llegó al hospital de nuevo su tía lo regañó por darles esos disgustos y le gritó cosas que ni siquiera entendió, simplemente miró a su madre y le sonrió esperando a que ella comprendiera lo que quería expresar con esa sonrisa, y al parecer lo entendió porque poco después lo llamó y lo subió a la cama, abrazándolo como si el enfermo allí fuera él hasta que se durmió sintiendo los brazos cálidos y protectores de su madre._

_Nunca volvió a ver a su amiga de nuevo y los días que siguieron a ese fatídico día en el que su mundo se derrumbó ni siquiera pudo recordarla o recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado en esos días, porque las desgracias vinieron solas después de la "visita" que le había hecho su padre._

_La enfermedad de su madre se agravó hasta que un año después de aquello ella murió dejándolo más solo que nunca. Su tía se hizo cargo de él pero tiempo después su padre lo reclamó y su tía, ya que él era su padre biológico, tuvo que dejar que se lo llevara._

_Su madre siempre tuvo razón en ese aspecto, con ella, la felicidad era enorme, lo hacían todo juntos, ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida y él la amaba a ella. Era una familia llena de cariño y basada en el respeto y amor mutuo, pero con su padre, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Nunca recibió un abrazo de su parte, lo único que recibía eran bienes materiales, primero fue el "teléfono para emergencias" cuando estaba en la primaria y luego, un ordenador para hacer los deberes con más comodidad. Hiruma Yuuya podía ser su padre, pero pocas veces habían hecho algo juntos, ni siquiera comían juntos._

_Su vida se había convertido en algo vacío que al parecer nada podía llenar y echaba de menos la sensación de un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla y el "hechizo" contra pesadillas de su madre. Necesitaba a su madre._

_La vida con Hiruma Yuuya le enseñó a ser auto-suficiente y que el amor no se necesitaba para sobrevivir. Se volvió aun más demoníaco e intentó perfeccionar su apariencia de demonio. Incluso los profesores se postraban ante él pensando que era un ser del inframundo y eso lo divertía._

_Nada le llegó a llenar tanto como producir terror en los demás, nada hasta que conoció el póker y el fútbol americano. Ganó a todas las personas en la base militar donde descubrió sus dos pasiones y los soldados se convirtieron en su nueva familia enseñándole miles de cosas útiles para su transformación en demonio. No necesitaba a nadie más a parte de las personas de la base estadounidense hasta llegó a dejar a su padre cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese viejo lo hubiera echado en falta. _

_Estuvo solo hasta que en la secundaria se hizo amigo del maldito gordo y el maldito viejo y prometieron formar un equipo de fútbol americano. Gracias eso se olvidó completamente de los tiempos dolorosos aunque también se olvidó de ella y su sonrisa angelical._

_Cuando llegó a la secundaria su único propósito era que los tres llegaran a cumplir su sueño y aunque la chica de cabello castaño rojizos y ojos azules le llamó la atención el primer día que la vio, jamás se le ocurrió ni por un instante que ella y su amiga fueran la misma persona._

**Fin del flash back**

Hiruma suspiró de nuevo y movió la cabeza a ambos lados para que esos pensamientos se quitaran de su mente. Definitivamente era estúpido, muy estúpido, enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona… ¿Pero a quién se le ocurría eso a parte de a él?

En medio de su distracción, unas delicadas manos agarraron la toalla que aún conservaba en sus hombros y comenzaron a secar su cabello húmedo. Perfecto, como si no tuviera poco ya con la cantidad de sentimientos violentos que se concentraban en su cabeza su maldita mánager había decidido hacer lo que le diera la gana con él. Más que perfecto.

—¿Qué haces maldita mánager?

Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber que era ella, era la única que se tomaba esas confianzas con él, muy valiente para hacer lo que estaba haciendo con un demonio como él. Se había hecho más fuerte, mucho más fuerte y una parte de él se sentía orgullosa de eso.

—Te vas a resfriar, si no lo has hecho ya, claro... ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrenar bajo esa tormenta y con ese frío invernal? ¿Estás loco?—le respondió ella concentrada en secarle la cabeza.

—¿Tengo que contestar a eso maldita mánager? Estoy seguro de que tú solita sabes la maldita respuesta.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, no era un silencio incomodo, la verdad es que era bastante agradable, solo se rompía por el ruido de la toalla al rozar el cabello del chico quien, aunque no estaba nada molesto por la escena, le apetecía molestar a la maldita mánager para ver su reacción.

—¡Ya! ¡Déjalo maldita mánager! ¡me vas a dejar más pelado que al maldito calvo de tanto frotar! ¿Qué quieres sacarle brillo o algo?

Mamori suspiró de forma sonora ante el comentario de su acompañante y contestó claramente molesta. ¡A ella no le parecía que estuviese frotando tanto!

—Deja de quejarte Hiruma-kun, solo estoy quitando la humedad de tu cabello, hace frío ahí fuera ¿sabes?

—Por cierto, ¿Para qué entraste al vestuario? ¿Querías ver jugadores de fútbol americano en pelotas? ¡Que mala se esta volviendo señorita "miembro del consejo estudiantil"!

La sonrisa de Hiruma aumentó de sobremanera al fijarse en las mejillas rojas de la chica. Habían adquirido un color rojo fuerte y casi parecían luces de navidad. Estaba a punto de explotar y calculaba que eso iba a ser en tres, dos, uno…

—¡¿Pero quien te has pensado que soy?! Solo me preocupé por ti al ver que no salías, eso es todo, no es como si quisiera verte desnudo ¡Idiota!

Hiruma se quedó parado analizando esa oración pronunciada por su maldita mánager _"Solo me preocupé por ti"_ hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía nadie que se sentía extraño pensar en que alguien sí se preocupaba por él. Definitivamente esa chica no tenía piedad, desde pequeña lograba desarmarlo simplemente con unas cuantas palabras, era increíble.

El chico comenzó a reír como si estuviera loco y tiró su cabeza para atrás. Se levantó tranquilamente dejando a Mamori totalmente descolocada y decidió que ya era hora de romper la prohibición que se había puesto a sí mismo respecto a los temas que tuvieran que ver con las palabras "amor" y "maldita mánager".

—No puedo contigo ¿Lo sabes verdad?—Dijo Hiruma en medio de un suspiró.

Antes de que Mamori pudiera preguntar a qué se refería ese chico loco con lo que acababa de decir, Hiruma la besó de forma salvaje e incontrolada como si hubiera estado esperando el momento justo para romper la piedra que envolvía su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo completamente descontrolado. Mamori no entendía nada, ¿se había dormido en la casa club y estaba teniendo uno de esos "sueños raros" de los que había oído hablar? ¿Sería su imaginación loca? ¿El café que se había tomado por la mañana tenía alguna clase de alucinógeno?

Para asegurarse de que lo que estaba pasando con el rubio no era producto de su desbordarte imaginación, Mamori se pellizco el moflete, pero la sensación de ardor en sus labios y la fuerza con la que latía su corazón, no bajaron ni un poco. No era un sueño.

—Pe… pero ¿qué haces? ¡No juegues conmigo Hiruma-kun!—Gritó Mamori pensando que todo aquello era una broma pesada del rubio.

—No te quejes tanto, tú me lo robaste antes, yo solo recuperé lo que era mío "_Mori-chan_" kekeke—Dijo él sonriendo en forma de burla.

—¿De que estás hablando? Yo a ti no te robé absolutamente na…da—Mamori cayó en algo al analizar las palabras del rubio—¿Mori…chan? No, esto tú…

**Flash back**

_Dos niños estaban tumbados en sus respectivas camas en casa del niño moreno. La madre del chico había entrado a arroparlos y les había dado a cada uno de ellos un dulce beso en la frente deseándoles dulces sueños, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna intención de irse a dormir._

—_Oye You-kun—Dijo la niña pasándose a la cama del moreno—¿Por qué las madres dan besitos de buenas noches? ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?_

—_Creo que es para que no tengamos pesadillas o algo así, no estoy seguro… pero… —El niño se quedó pensativo—El misterio es otro… ¿Por qué tus padres se dan besos en la boca para desearse buenas noches? ¡Que asco!—Exclamó el niño torciendo la boca en señal de disgusto._

—_¡Oye! ¡No da asco! Así demuestran lo mucho que se quieren… Solo puedes darle besos en la boca a la persona que más quieres._

—_Aunque lo digas así sigue siendo asqueroso ¿sabes?_

—_¡Que no!—Gritó Mamori._

—_¡Que sí!—Respodió el niño._

—_¡Que no!_

—_¡__Que sí!_

_Mamori se hartó de discutir y una pequeña bombillita se encendió en su cabeza, le demostraría a ese niño cabezota y testarudo que ella era la que tenía razón aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en ese mundo así que de forma rápida le dio al niño un veloz e inocente beso en los labios para que dejara de discutir, lo que provocó que el niño que quedara sin mover un solo músculo en su sitio._

—_¿A que no es tan asqueroso?—Dijo Mamori sonriendo a más no poder, parecía haber ganado._

_El niño comenzó a ponerse rojo como un tomate en llamas y tiró a la niña de su cama con una patadita cubriéndose rápidamente con las mantas para que la niña no descubriera su creciente sonrojo, aunque ella lo vio perfectamente._

—_Vamos You-kun, no fue tan malo, también fue mi primer beso ¡no te pongas así!—Dijo la niña sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho eso a su amigo._

_El niño sacó un poco la cabeza de entre las sabanas dejando solo fuera de ellas su frente y sus ojos y miró a la niña de arriba abajo entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera molesto, muy molesto._

—_Tú dijiste que eso solo se podía hacer con la persona que más quieres ¿por qué lo hiciste conmigo entonces?—Preguntó el niño con tono molesto._

_La niña suspiró y colocó sus brazos en el colchón en el que reposaba el niño cubierto por mantas, sonrió y le tocó el cabello con una de sus manitas tratando de tranquilizarlo. _

—_Ya… ya, no te preocupes, te hice eso porque You-kun es la persona que más quiero en este mundo—Dejó de acariciarlo en la cabeza y subió los brazos—¡La persona que más quiero en el universo!_

_Las orejas puntiagudas del niño que se dejaban ver a través de las sabanas comenzaron a verse cada vez más rojas y él se giró para el lado contrario al que se encontraba la niña._

—_Vete a dormir—Le dijo el niño de forma seca y tosca._

_Mamori, quien no tenia más ganas de discutir, le hizo caso y se acostó en su cama. No quería que él se molestara con ella pero era verdad, lo quería mucho y tenía ganas de decírselo, nunca pensó que se podría poner de esa manera y mucho menos que fuera tan vergonzoso con esas cosas._

—_Esta te la voy a devolver Mori, ya verás. ¡Cuando sea más mayor te voy a quitar todo lo que quiera!—Dijo el niño casi gritando—Pero… no dejes de quererme… ¿está bien?—Dijo bajando de repente la voz._

_Mamori se sorprendió ante las palabras del niño y sonrió a más no poder, él aun seguía envuelto como una croqueta entre sus sabanas y girado para el lado contrario pero estaba completamente segura de que estaba muy avergonzado con lo que acababa de decir._

—_¡Está bien! Buenas noches You-kun._

—_Bu…buenas noches Mori-chan…_

**Fin del flash back **

Otra escena de su infancia apareció de repente en su memoria como un rayo y se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba pasando allí, de quién era la persona que tenía enfrente. Una imagen de la puerta principal de la casa de su amigo de la infancia fue a parar a su mente "Hiruma" ese era el apellido que ponía en la puerta "Hiruma" , no empezaba ni por I ni por Mi, empezaba por "Hi".

—Tú no… espera… ¿You-kun? No puede ser… tú no… ¿Tú oíste a Suzuna decir lo de…? ¡ay dios!—Mamori comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas, la manía de su madre porque arreglara su relación con el demonio y sus burlas cuando le había dicho que le gustaba su compañía en el club, que no era tan malo, ella lo sabía, sabía que Hiruma Youichi y su amigo de la infancia y primer amor, You-kun eran la misma persona. ¡Rayos! Tendría que regañarla más tarde por esos dos años de burlarse a su costa y además, la conversación con Suzuna la había descubierto, él sabía que había sido su primer amor. ¡Él lo sabía todo!

—Así que… ¿primer amor? Kekeke ¿acaso siempre te enamoras del mismo hombre maldita novia?

—No te burles de mí Hiruma-kun, yo no…—Se quedó callada unos segundos —¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que me puedes autoproclamar tu novia? Yo no… espera… ¡¿Maldita no…no…novia?!

Mamori notaba su cabeza dar vueltas, todo era tan extraño. Hacía un tiempo que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba el demonio y todo eso, de repente y sin anestesia, no estaba siendo muy bueno para su corazón que cada vez latía con más fuerza, incluso sentía que podía oír el golpeteo del mismo con su pecho.

—No lo voy a repetir ahora así que mejor que te acostumbres, te lo dije ese día ¿no? Que ya que me robaste mi primer beso yo te iba a robar todo lo demás, si te lo dije es porque lo iba a cumplir maldita mujer kekeke —Dijo Hiruma acercándose al oído de la chica—Y te juro que te voy a robar absolutamente todas tus primeras veces—Dijo en voz baja.

Los colores de Mamori subieron rápidamente a sus mejillas poniéndolas absolutamente rojas. Le parecía tan sexy que le hablara de ese modo, era tan seductor a su manera que no pudo evitarlo más tiempo, lo besó.

Quería saber tantas cosas, saber por qué se había ido de esa manera cuando eran niños, saber por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y por qué habían acabado tumbados sobre el suelo si ella recordaba perfectamente que cuando lo había besado estaban de pie. Pero no le importaba, ya hablarían de todas esas cosas más tarde, sin prisas, porque él no iba a desaparecer de nuevo. no, él no la dejaría de nuevo.

Mamori sonrió, entre beso y beso, al observar las orejas de su demonio rojas como tomates. Él estaba muy cambiado pero cosas como esas no cambiarían nunca, él seguía siendo, y siempre sería, su pequeño y dulce demonio a quién no había dejado de amar en todo ese tiempo y estaba segura de que jamás dejaría de hacerlo y él tampoco.

.

.

.

***Anezaki Mami: **Nombre real de la madre de Mamori sacado del Manga (de una de las preguntas del final del capítulo _"¿Cuál es el nombre de los padres de los integrantes de los devil bats?"_)

.

.

.

_¡Buenas! ¡Aquí traigo otro shot de los míos! larguitos como me gustan, juraría que el más largo 20 páginas jajajajajajaja. _

_La verdad es que este shot lo escribí hace algún tiempo y lo dejé sin final, al principio iba a ser un fic de dos capítulos pero como nunca lo acabé pensé que sería mejor no publicarlo, creo que fue una historia que hice después de "Hiruma enfermo, peligro inminente" pero no llegué a publicarlo porque no me convencía mucho, aunque bueno, supongo que no importa porque al final la publiqué XD espero que no haya sido una desilusión y hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo aunque el argumento no tenga ni pies ni cabeza -.-"._

_La verdad es que siempre me había preguntado qué había sido de la familia de Hiruma así que que pensé y pensé lo que podía haber pasado con ellos y bueno, me salió esta historia T.T esta triste historia del pasado de Hiruma T.T_

_Siento mucho haber estado un tiempo desaparecida y lo sé, el sello del ángel hace meses que no se actualiza, de verdad que lo lamento T.T Es horrible no tener tiempo para nada y escribir el sello lleva su tiempo, muuuucho tiempo T.T así que supongo que hasta junio no me desatascaré, de verdad que lo lamento, soy un desastre._

_Bueno, después de mi monologo interminable quería dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se pasan a leer mis fics y también a aquellos que además dejan comentarios, aún hay algunas personas que dejan comentarios en historias de hace mil años (bien, sí, tampoco tanto) y eso me pone realmente feliz. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_**Rei sama18**_


End file.
